Meet the Lestrades
by Tommaso
Summary: Evincé de Scotland Yard, Lestrade n'est plus celui que Sherlock connaissait. Connaissait ? S'ils se sont rencontrés dix ans plus tôt, ils sont bien forcés d'admettre qu'ils ne savent rien l'un de l'autre. Son job étant lié au sien, Sherlock ne reculera devant rien pour remettre Lestrade sur les rails. Une mission redoutable, mais surtout l'occasion de se rencontrer. Pour de vrai.
1. You only meet twice

On n'a jamais assez de projets sur le feu ! Voici une fiction en trois partie pour laquelle je me suis un peu emballée (il s'agissait normalement d'un OS, ahem...). Dans un registre un peu plus "léger" que Le Dernier des Holmes, j'espère réussir à vous divertir un peu !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"_**Un jour, nous serons tous autour d'un corps et Sherlock sera celui qui l'a mis là."**_

L'air était chargé d'une tension à couper au couteau. Sherlock aurait volontiers pris ses jambes à son cou si deux mains ne l'avaient pas maintenu contre un mur, les pieds à dix centimètres du sol.

Au bout de ces bras tendus, Lestrade fulminait. Furieux, il répétait inlassablement les mêmes phrases :  
- Tu n'as pas tout gâché, hein ? Pas encore une fois. Pas de cette manière là… Tu ne l'as pas fait, n'est-ce pas ?

La poigne s'affirma de plus en plus sur le col de la chemise de Sherlock, l'étranglant lentement mais sûrement. Le détective cessa de se débattre, en vain, pour réagir oralement :  
- Laisse-moi t'expliquer-

Lestrade ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il le fixait de ses yeux noirs, soufflant comme un bœuf prêt à charger. Conscient que mentir ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, Sherlock prit son courage à deux mains.

Greg répéta sa question pour la deuxième fois de la journée :  
- As-tu à voir, oui ou non, avec ce meurtre ?

Désolé, Sherlock acquiesça lentement.  
- Oui.

* * *

_**Un mois plus tôt…**__**  
**_  
- John m'a tout raconté.  
- C'est-à-dire ?

Lestrade s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et enfouit ses mains dans la poche de son sweat-shirt, cette vieille loque rose qui avait dû être rouge dans une autre vie. Face à lui, Sherlock dégustait son thé en petites gorgées péniblement longues. A peine était-il de retour que le détective lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs.

- Tout. Ton burn-out, la démission que tu as remises il y a déjà deux ans et ta promesse de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds à Scotland Yard.

Sherlock ménagea une pause dans son récit. Il en profita pour étudier le visage de son interlocuteur et reprit ensuite de plus belle.  
- Burn-out, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé de mieux pour ne pas utiliser le mot « dépression » ?

Lestrade se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour contenir sa rage.  
- Tu as de la chance que je sois quelqu'un de bien éduqué. Si ce n'était pas le cas, j'aurais volontiers coincé ta tête dans le lave-vaisselle avant de fermer, ouvrir et refermer la porte jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.  
- Mourir ? Déjà essayé. Ce n'est pas mon fort.

En dépit des récents évènements, Sherlock faisait toujours preuve de la même insolence insupportable. Cette dernière plaisanterie morbide laissa Lestrade de marbre.

Sa tasse vide, Sherlock enchaîna ses idées à une vitesse supérieure. Greg souffla de soulagement : ce casse-pied finirait peut-être enfin par quitter l'appartement avant que la nuit ne tombe sur la ville.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Le scandale, l'arrestation… la chute. Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Et, après tout, je suis là.  
- Si tu le dis. Où tu veux en venir ?  
- Mon décès est en grande partie responsable de ta démission, non ?

Lestrade éclata de rire. Il brossa d'une main ses cheveux poivre et sel, récupérant d'une blague qui échappait visiblement à l'intelligence du détective. Sherlock le considérait avec inquiétude, craignant que la démence ne s'ajoute au diagnostic.

- Tout n'est pas de ta faute, Mr Nombril-du-monde. J'ai mes propres problèmes et le grand Sherlock Holmes n'a rien à voir avec les quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents d'entre eux. Etonnant, hein ?

Vexé, Sherlock reporta son attention sur la télévision. L'émission, dégoulinante de couleurs criardes, détaillait les aventures abrutissantes d'une éponge et d'une étoile de mer. Les bruitages grossiers ne gênaient visiblement pas les trois enfants qui la regardaient, vautrés dans le sofa.

Lestrade jeta lui aussi un clin d'œil furtif en direction de l'attroupement. Il reprit ensuite sa conversation avec Sherlock sur un ton plus apaisé.

- Tu as l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose mais eux… Tu n'en savais rien, je me trompe ?

Trois mêmes paires d'yeux bruns, le même nez rond. Nul besoin d'être un généticien pour identifier le père de ces gamins dont Sherlock ignorait encore l'existence ce matin.

John, au détour de ses explications, avait brièvement abordé le sujet. Sherlock lui avait alors avoué sa complète ignorance. Depuis, le détective se promettait de ne jamais oublier l'expression atterrée de John lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il venait d'apprendre la nouvelle à Sherlock. A étiqueter dans le dictionnaire en vis-à-vis de « stupéfaction ».

- Je me souviens vaguement d'un fils… Il est né en 2000, non ?  
- Raté. L'aînée est née en 2001.

Il y avait bien un garçon dans l'histoire, vérifia Sherlock en louchant en direction du salon. Et aussi deux filles, habillées pareillement : une grande et une plus petite.

Acerbe, Lestrade lui offrit quelques explications supplémentaires.  
- Des familles monoparentales où le père s'est barré, j'en connais un paquet. Mais parfois … Ce sont les mamans qui s'en vont...

Il prit ensuite une voix plus basse, facilement couverte par le générique assourdissant du dessin-animé braillé par un infâme pirate :  
- … avec un enfoiré. En laissant trois enfants et sans donner de nouvelles.

Sherlock aurait juré avoir vu la cadette se retourner en leur direction. La conversation des deux adultes de la pièce l'empêchait visiblement de savourer pleinement un spot publicitaire. Quinze secondes de marketing efficace : il avait repéré la même marque de céréales au-dessus du frigidaire.

- Ta euh… Disparation, ce n'est pas que je m'en fichais, Sherlock. Mais quand, en plus, j'ai commencé à devoir jongler entre le boulot, l'école, les repas et les devoirs, les cours de piscine de l'une et les entraînements de football des deux autres… J'ai tenu un an et demi, puis j'ai dit stop.

Lestrade, homme au foyer. A cette idée, Sherlock se sentait pris d'un sentiment confus qui oscillait entre l'apitoiement et la révolte.

- Alors je ne chasse peut-être plus les criminels dans les rues de Londres-

Lestrade haussa les épaules, profitant de son sens exceptionnel de la dérision pour se sauver la face :  
- Je ne protège plus la veuve et l'orphelin… Mais je fais une super lasagne maison et je ne rate aucune réunion parents-professeurs.

L'ancien inspecteur ne pouvait se satisfaire de cette vie, Sherlock le savait. La résignation avait laissée la place à la colère. Avec un petit effort, il pouvait l'amener à remettre le pied à l'étrier.

Il le fallait : Lestrade ne lui était d'aucune utilité, bloqué dans sa buanderie ou sa cuisine. S'il retournait à son ancien poste, Sherlock gagnerait une précieuse récompense : l'assurance de recommencer ses activités d'autrefois, de reprendre sa vie d'antan.

- Ne me dis pas que ça ne te manque pas.  
- Un peu. Mais je te dis surtout que je n'ai pas le choix.

Sherlock souffla d'agacement.  
- Laisse-moi t'aider.

Leur resservant chacun une tasse, Lestrade ne daigna pas lever les yeux.  
- Le problème, c'est que tu ne me connais pas, Sherlock.

Cette accusation sembla atteindre le détective. Celui-ci avait froncé les sourcils, assénant brièvement à son interlocuteur un regard peiné et contrarié. De quel droit Greg mettait-il soudainement autant de distance entre eux ?

- Tu as appris mon prénom six ans après notre rencontre. Tu sais que j'ai trois gamins depuis… quoi, une ou deux heures ? Si tu me connaissais vraiment, tu saurais que ce n'est pas mon genre de demander de l'aide ni d'accepter qu'on vienne mettre le nez dans ma vie. Mes affaires, ce sont mes affaires.

Sherlock ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille.  
- Laisse-moi une chance. J'ai un plan.

Un œil sur l'horloge informa Greg que seize heures était passée depuis longtemps. Il lui restait une montagne de cahiers à recouvrir et un souper à préparer. Fatigué, Lestrade ne se sentit pas le courage d'en découdre avec lui.

- Si tu veux. Ceci dit, si je peux me permettre… Tu serais sûrement la dernière personne à laquelle je penserais si j'avais besoin d'une babysitter.

* * *

L'apparence du 221B était similaire à celles des grandes nuits d'enquête d'autrefois. John avait accepté de le rejoindre, troquant une soirée plateau télé avec Mary pour ce fastidieux travail.

Depuis trois heures, le PC portable surchauffait au-dessus d'une montagne de paperasse, John galérait, fidèle au poste, et Sherlock se montrait digne d'un moteur de recherche.

- Tu en as déjà lu combien ?  
- Soixante-deux.

John écarquilla les yeux. Londres comptait plus de babysitteurs qu'il ne l'imaginait. Les adolescentes de tous les horizons y trouvaient visiblement un moyen facile pour se constituer un peu d'argent de poche. Résultat, si l'essentiel des petites annonces étaient sérieuses et valables, certaines se révélaient carrément flippantes.

Intrigué, John pointa du doigt deux feuilles arrachées et isolées sur la table.  
- C'est quoi, ça ?  
- Celles que j'ai retenues.

Profitant de cette minuscule pause, le médecin lui laissa la commande de l'ordinateur et commenta les quelques onglets ouverts dans le navigateur. Toutes étaient dotées de portrait des candidates.  
- Il y en a quatre qui ont l'air sympa. J'aime bien celle-ci.  
- Trop rousse, rétorqua immédiatement Sherlock. Comme son ex-femme.

Le médecin examina les deux photographies de la jeune fille avec un air perplexe.  
- C'est une babysitter que tu lui cherches ou une petite amie ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Dans son esprit, la dernière chose dont Lestrade avait besoin en ce moment, c'était d'une compagne. Une telle arrivée compliquerait un peu plus la mission dans laquelle il s'était lancé corps et âme.

Consciencieux, John jeta un coup d'œil aux deux candidatures retenues par son colocataire. La première était correcte, traditionnelle et presque ennuyeuse. La deuxième était plus atypique.

- Tu as vraiment retenu celle-ci ?  
- Oui. Elle sort d'une bonne école.  
- Je ne suis pas certain que Lestrade te laisserait mettre ses enfants entre les mains de… D'elle.

John insista en lui plaçant la photographie sous le nez. Percée aux deux narines et à la lèvre, la jeune fille présentait en plus une coloration expérimentale à base de mèches bleues et vertes.

- Je me suis dit que les enfants la trouveraient drôles.  
- Ah, les gamins peut-être ! Mais certainement pas Greg.

Sherlock se renfrogna immédiatement, déçu de voir chacune de ses tentatives contrariées. De prime abord, l'idée d'une babysitter lui avait semblée lumineuse. Il avait progressivement changé d'avis au fil des heures, des petites annonces et des sites spécialisés.

Son attention fut finalement attirée par une annonce perdue entre des dizaines d'autres, globalement identiques. Requérant l'avis de son colocataire, il lui glissa la page sous le nez.

- Et elle ? Elle a trois frères et sœurs, elle joue de la guitare, fait de la peinture… Et elle promet d'être patiente et vigilante.  
- Comme la moitié des autres filles, commenta John, incapable de percevoir ce qui rendait cette adolescente digne d'intérêt. Elle a quoi ? Dix-neuf ans ?  
- Oui, dix-neuf. Elle n'a pas l'air fantastique, mais il n'y a pas non plus de raisons de ne pas lui faire confiance. Elle travaille pour payer ses études d'infirmerie. J'ai un bon feeling, trancha Sherlock en composant le numéro renseigné sur le papier.  
- Depuis quand tu fonctionnes « au feeling » ?

L'homme qui était revenu un matin de février était en tout point identique à celui qu'il avait connu des années plus tôt. Et pourtant, à certaines occasions, John le trouvait étrangement différent. John, curieusement, commençait à affectionner tout particulièrement ces nouvelles bizarreries.

- On ne peut pas toujours se fier à la logique, non ?  
- Ben tiens, c'est nouveau…

Les trop rares soirs où il se passait de la compagnie de Mary, John filait invariablement au 221B. Ces visites lui donnaient toujours le sentiment réconfortant de retrouver un vieil ami et, depuis peu, l'excitante sensation de faire connaissance avec les nouvelles facettes de celui-ci.

Sherlock s'apprêtait à presser la touche « appel » quand John l'en dissuada, une main posée en travers de son Blackberry :  
- Réveiller ta Mary Poppins à vingt-trois heures n'est certainement pas la meilleure manière de nouer le contact…  
- Mary qui ?

Epuisé, John laissa lourdement retomber sa tête sur la table. Certaines choses ne changeraient définitivement jamais.

* * *

Depuis leur départ de l'appartement, Lestrade prenait visiblement sur lui pour ne pas manifester trop d'inquiétude. Même s'il ne s'était pas montré hostile à l'égard d'Emily, la jeune babysitter, l'idée de confier sa progéniture à autrui le laissait anxieux.

L'inconfort de Sherlock, lui, provenait davantage de l'endroit et de la nature de leur activité. Un pub, un match de foot et une bande de gars alcoolisés devant l'écran géant. Il se répétait inlassablement la même litanie pour annihiler son envie de fuir : _Lestrade l'a choisi, fais ça pour lui._

Un soda à la main, Sherlock tétait distraitement sa paille – obtenue après moult négociations auprès de la barmaid – et méditait dans son coin, à l'abri des quelques Citizens survoltés et de leurs opposants Londoniens.

Secrètement, il se réjouissait d'avoir mené à bien cette première étape du plan. Lestrade, une fois l'angoisse dissipée, s'était pris au jeu en enchaînant quelques bières et quelques pronostics douteux. L'homme était visiblement dans son élément.

Au bout d'une heure de jeu, Greg s'était finalement retourné sur lui, déposant sa bouteille sur le tonneau qui leur servait de table. Il avait ensuite pris un air grave pour s'adresser à lui.  
- Je descends aux toilettes. Evite de faire un truc stupide pendant mon absence.  
- Un truc stupide, moi ?

Cette boutade résonna en écho dans la tête de Lestrade lorsqu'il revint de l'étage inférieur. Personne à la table, personne au bar. Il n'avait pas non plus croisé le détective aux toilettes. Quelque chose clochait.

Planté exactement au milieu de la salle, là où se rejoignait les masses bleues foncées et bleues ciel, Sherlock agitait les mains en l'air. Sans prendre le temps d'élaborer un plan, Lestrade se rua au sein de la foule pour en extirper le détective.

Contre toute attente, Sherlock s'était retourné, surpris de la démarche de son acolyte. L'un des gars en vareuse rayée s'interposa immédiatement entre eux. L'air menaçant, il s'adressa à Greg :  
- Un problème ? Tu cherches quoi ? La bagarre ?  
- C'est un ami. Vous pouvez le laisser.

L'intervention de Sherlock avait au moins eu le mérite de calmer les esprits. Confus, Lestrade bredouilla quelques excuses à l'adresse du gars. Il se retourna ensuite vers son comparse :  
- Tu foutais quoi, là ? Je pensais que tu allais te faire cogner-  
- Non, non. J'ai lâché tout haut que ce type en jaune-  
- Hart, le gardien de but.  
- Voilà. J'ai déduit qu'il allait arrêter le penalty tiré par l'autre joueur en bleu puis qu'un autre simulait une blessure. Du coup, je me suis retrouvé mêlé à leur conversation.

Lestrade éclata de rire, appliquant la bouteille de bière encore froide sur son front surchauffé. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de surprises en emmenant Sherlock dans un pub, un soir de match de Premier League. Il avait imaginé plusieurs hypothèses, la plupart sanglantes, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé assister à un quelconque moment de camaraderie entre Sherlock et ces hooligans avinés.

L'agitation avait presque immédiatement disparu à l'issue du match. Ce moment de flottement ne fit aucun bien à l'ancien inspecteur, subitement plus taiseux.

- Sherlock ? On y va ?  
- Tu veux déjà-

Sherlock n'acheva pas sa phrase. Lestrade était de toute façon déjà dehors.

* * *

En catimini, Sherlock avait gracieusement remercié la babysitter, lui tendant dans un geste discret quelques billets roulés sur eux-mêmes. La surprise n'avait pas été du goût de Lestrade, froissé que Sherlock se soit senti obliger de régler sa dette.

- Tu trouveras un moyen de remercier.

Heureusement, Greg avait fini par digérer ce cadeau malvenu. La porte toujours entrouverte, Sherlock attendait, incertain, de prendre congé. Espérait-il des remerciements, un dernier mot sur cette soirée ? Impossible à savoir. Il continuait de geler sur le perron, les bras couverts de chair de poule.

Lestrade commençait visiblement aussi à souffrir des effets du froid. Il renifla bruyamment avant d'intervenir pour leur bien :  
- T'as pas faim ?  
- Je m'apprêtais à y aller.  
- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser repartir à cette heure en chemise ? Tu veux attraper la crève ou j'ai loupé un truc ?

Sherlock se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la cuisine, épluchant un à un les éléments qu'il découvrait dans cette pièce inédite. Lestrade n'était pas un fin cordon bleu : il se concentrait davantage sur des plats rapides et efficaces. L'un des placards débordaient de nouilles instantanées et de pots de sauces préparées. L'idéal pour une flemme d'un soir de semaine, sûrement.

- Un croque-monsieur, ça t'irait ?

Dissipé, Sherlock acquiesça tardivement. Lestrade lui tourna le dos le temps de préparer les sandwichs. Il les glissa finalement dans un toaster avant de venir s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets.

- Je suis désolé d'être parti précipitamment.

Les explications n'étaient visiblement pas en libre-service chez l'ex-inspecteur. Renonçant à gratter sous les airs songeurs de son interlocuteur, Sherlock engloutit son encas en moins de cinq minutes.

- La plus âgée a douze ans. Mais les autres ?

Ce brusque intérêt étonna Lestrade. Patient et habitué aux manies du jeune homme, il lui fit une description succincte.  
- Lucy en aura treize fin novembre. Jack a neuf ans, et Grace six ans et demi.

Les sourcils froncés, le détective imprimait les informations dans un coin de sa mémoire. Il n'avait cependant aucune idée pour rebondir sur ce sujet ou un autre. Tant pis. Greg lui semblait de toute façon abattu et exténué par cette virée nocturne.

- Vu ton gabarit, je ne suis pas sûr qu'une nuit dans le sofa deux places soit un bon plan. On peut échanger. Tu prends mon lit, je prends le salon.  
- Tu fais exactement la même taille que moi.

Un tic nerveux déforma la joue mal rasée du propriétaire des lieux. Sherlock identifia la raison de cette gêne soudaine : des sous-entendus égarés ici et là.  
- Je ne sais pas ce que tu étais en train de t'imaginer-  
- Je n'imaginais rien du tout ! C'est juste- Les gamins vont quand même se poser des questions...

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Piètre tentative de dissimuler ce qui le dérangeait vraiment dans cette histoire. Renonçant à négocier, il disparut dans le couloir sans demander la moindre permission.

- La chambre, c'est sur la gauche ou la droite ?

Lestrade lui répondit en maugréant. Ces méthodes cavalières ne lui plaisaient aucunement. C'était une réalité admise depuis longtemps : la politesse et les bonnes manières échappaient régulièrement à son comparse. Le summum du sans-gêne avait sûrement été atteint ce soir.

Les restes de son hernie discale ne lui auraient jamais pardonnés une nuit entière dans le sofa, il s'en doutait. L'idée de partager l'ancien lit conjugal avec – un ami ?, ex-collègue illégal ?- Sherlock le rebutait légèrement mais certainement pas au prix d'un torticolis ou d'un lombago.

Assis sur un coin du lit, des questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. La demi-douzaine de bières aidant, Lestrade entreprit d'obtenir les réponses.  
- John et toi, vous n'étiez… Pas à deux ? Jamais ?

Sherlock s'écroula sur le lit, les bras en croix. Perplexe, il secoua la tête.  
- Contrairement à ce que le reste du monde pense, non, il n'y avait aucun sentiment amoureux.

Le dos tourné, Lestrade en profita pour se débarrasser de son polo. Brièvement, Sherlock cru apercevoir une cicatrice irrégulière, entre les fossettes du bas du dos. Il se retint de le questionner sur l'origine de cette blessure particulièrement vilaine.

Lestrade, lui, n'abandonnait pas son interrogatoire :  
- Vous n'avez pas- Même pas une fois ?

Sherlock commençait à ressentir un léger agacement.  
- Si, à cinq ou six reprises.

Les bras encore bloqués par le vieux T-Shirt qu'il cherchait à enfiler, Lestrade s'était retourné à la vitesse d'une balle. Visiblement choqué, il fixait froidement Sherlock.  
- Sarcasme !, répliqua sèchement Sherlock. C'est quelque chose qui ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Peu importe la personne, d'ailleurs.  
- Je ne sais pas quelle réponse me perturbe le plus…

Consultant son invité d'un bref regard, Lestrade éteignit la lumière. Allongé aussi loin qu'il le pouvait l'un de l'autre, plongé dans l'obscurité, les mots semblaient venir plus facilement.  
- Si je me suis senti si mal à l'aise au pub, c'est- Je sortais souvent quand je bossais. Je me dis souvent que si je m'étais comporté autrement, on n'aurait jamais signé de papiers de divorce.  
- Tu ne le sauras jamais.

Recroquevillé sur sa moitié de matelas, Greg souffla. Cette réponse n'était pas particulièrement réconfortante ou encourageante, elle était Sherlockienne : à la fois maladroite et sûrement pleine de bonne volonté.

Son soulagement provenait principalement d'un autre aspect de cette soirée : celui d'avoir eu à ses côtés, quelqu'un avec qui discuter, sortir et même râler. Une sensation oubliée depuis longtemps.

- Bonne nuit, Sherlock.  
- Oui, bonne nuit.


	2. Coldfinger

Voici la deuxième partie de Meet the Lestrades ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant.

Petit changement: il y aura au final quatre et non trois volets pour cette histoire. J'ai par ailleurs décidé d'ajouter des titres à celles-ci... Inutile de dire que Wikipedia m'a été très utile! (Et que je me suis plutôt bien amusée à les concevoir... même s'ils sont de très mauvais goût ;-) ) Pour les étrangers aux films, ils proviennent de la saga James Bond. (Un autre de mes péchés mignons!)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le réveil se fit dans le froid et les frissons pour Sherlock, cruellement privé de la couverture. Lestrade, en plus d'avoir commis ce rapt infâme, s'était considérablement rapproché du centre du lit. L'homme avait tellement pris ses aises que son bras reposait maintenant en travers du torse du détective.

Sans pitié, il le secoua jusqu'à ce que les deux yeux s'entrouvrent. Les sourcils froncés et la mine boudeuse, Lestrade le somma d'aller « se faire voir ». Sherlock inspira profondément, sentant l'impatience le gagner progressivement.  
- Je ne suis pas particulièrement pressé. J'aimerais juste que tu me lâches histoire de satisfaire un besoin naturel.

L'ex-inspecteur grogna, la tête réfugiée sous la couverture. Aux grands maux les grands moyens, songea Sherlock en apercevant le T-Shirt remonté jusqu'aux côtes de son voisin de matelas. D'un doigt agile, il vint chatouiller le flanc du malpoli. Celui-ci recula instantanément, libérant Sherlock de son emprise dans le même mouvement.

- Plutôt collant pour quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait de partager son lit.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma aussitôt. Seul dans la pièce, Lestrade se débarrassa enfin des couvertures. Mort de honte, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'oreiller enfoncé par la tête de Sherlock. Tirant sur l'un des coins, il fit disparaître l'empreinte avant de se lever.

Les pieds pris dans le tapis, Lestrade tituba. De toute évidence, un pic-épeiche nommé Guinness avait bel et bien installé ses quartiers entre ses tempes. Assourdissants, des bruits de vaisselle lui parvinrent depuis la cuisine. Trois oisillons y attendaient certainement leur première pitance de la journée.

88888888

- T'es sûr, tu ne veux rien d'autres ? Il y a de la confiture dans le placard.

Harcelé depuis dix minutes par l'hôte des lieux, Sherlock engloutit une nouvelle cuillère de son bol de céréales.  
- Des Miel Pops, ça me convient tout à fait.

Seul réfractaire aux Kellogs, Lestrade s'était attablé avec un paquet de pain et de charcuteries. Le détective grimaça devant le sandwich jambon-œuf.  
- Je n'suis pas sucré. Même pas le matin, se défendit Greg, ragaillardi par une longue gorgée de café.

Curieusement, aucun des enfants n'avait fait de commentaire. Trop occupés à débattre de la babysitteuse, Jack et Grace semblaient conquis. Pour Lucy, les choses était légèrement différentes :  
- Elle me parle comme si j'étais un bébé !

Lestrade se mêla instantanément à la conversation :  
- Tu lui as expliqué que ça ne te plaisait pas ?  
- Ben non…

Persuadée d'avoir commis une faute, Lucy reporta son attention sur son déjeuner. L'évaluation de la babysitteuse achevée, les enfants se jetèrent immédiatement sur l'autre sujet brûlant du jour. La complicité entre ces trois là était totale, la synchronisation aussi :

- Pourquoi il a dormi ici ?  
- Il va venir habiter chez nous ?  
- Tu n'as pas de maison ?

La seule à s'adresser directement à Sherlock fut Grace, visiblement inquiète du sort de leur invité.  
- Si, j'ai un appartement.

Vide et déprimant, se retint de mentionner le détective. Mal à l'aise, Greg avait ouvertement nié l'interrogatoire qui leur avait été imposé. Les enfants refusaient visiblement qu'ils s'en tirent à si bon compte.

Impatient de clore la conversation, Lestrade cita Jack en exemple :  
- Tes copains du foot, Toby et Logan sont venus dormir le mois dernier, non ? Ils n'ont pas déménagé ici pour autant.

Dieu merci, songea Greg. Il se souvenait de cette partie de pêche épique destinée à récupérer les billes et les Legos « égarés » dans l'aquarium. Moins chanceux que les poissons, son ficus ne s'était jamais remis de l'arrosage de grenadine dont il avait bénéficié.

- … obligé ?

Ignorée par son père, Lucy pesta d'agacement. Perdu dans ses pensées, Lestrade reconnecta progressivement avec la réalité :  
- Je suis désolé, poussin. Tu disais ?  
- Je suis obligée d'aller au dentiste aujourd'hui ?

Un vent de panique souffla dans la cuisine. Spectateur discret, Sherlock écrasait les étranges boules jaunes et pâteuses qui flottaient encore dans son bol.

- Ah, merde ! J'ai carrément oublié... Et c'est sûrement trop tard pour appeler Emily-

Electrisé, le détective releva la tête d'un coup sec.  
- Non, non… Je vois où tu veux en venir et ça ne me plait pas du tout…

Décidément tactile en cette matinée, Lestrade posa sa main sur la cuisse de son invité, accompagnant sa requête d'un regard de chien battu.  
- Tu as promis de m'aider, non ?

En écho de cet échange déloyal, Grace s'agitait sur sa chaise, s'époumonant dans un hymne improvisé. Jack la rejoignit aussitôt.  
- Papa dit des gros mots ! Papa dit des gros mots !

88888888

Je crains qu'on ne puisse pas se voir cette après-midi. SH

On remet ça à ce week-end ? Rien de grave ? JW

Samedi, OK. Gravissime : je babysitte. SH

Greg est tombé sur la tête ? JW

Chez la dentiste avec l'aînée. Il avait oublié. SH

Tu as scotché les gamins sur une chaise ? JW

J'ai mis Nickolodeon. Même effet. SH

Tu es plein de ressources, en fait ! Et ce match ? JW

Trois à un pour Chelsea. SH

Je parlais de la soirée… JW

Correct. Ca aurait pu être pire. On a pas mal discuté. SH

Bien ! De son divorce, du boulot ? JW

Non, de qui était le meilleur James Bond. Pas vraiment de quoi débattre… SH

Ah ? JW

J'en ai vu aucun. SH

Allez… Qui sait, il flashera peut-être sur la dentiste… JW

Mouais. SH

Le boulot m'attend. Courage. JW

A samedi. SH

Tant que j'y pense, tu garderas aussi mes mômes quand j'aurais besoin ? JW

Dans tes rêves. SH

88888888

Comme prévu, Lestrade réapparut en début de soirée, précédé d'une adolescente encore plus grognon que d'ordinaire.

- Deux carries… En même temps, avec la quantité de bonbons et de soda qu'elle s'achète la semaine, à l'école ! Il serait temps de bannir ces distributeurs-

Muet comme une carpe, Sherlock le fixa avec embarras. Greg ricana et se ravisa aussitôt.  
- Désolé. J'ai oublié que les cantines scolaires te sont un peu étrangères-  
- J'ai enquêté, une fois, sur le décès du proviseur d'une école. On avait empoisonné un clafouti à l'ananas.

Ce fut au tour de l'ex-inspecteur de finir bouche bée, planté au milieu du séjour. Rebondissant sur un sujet autrement moins glauque, il désigna les tartines abandonnées sur la table du salon :  
- Ils ont pris un quatre heure ?  
- Ils avaient faim, ils râlaient et n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre. J'ai fouillé le placard après ton fameux pot de confiture.

Agréablement surpris par la débrouillardise de son comparse, Lestrade débarrassa le meuble de ses miettes et de l'encas à peine entamé. Surprenant de la part de ces deux goinfres.  
- Ils ont à peine mordus dedans-  
- Ce n'était ni de la confiture de pomme ni de la marmelade de citron. C'était de la gelée d'oignons, en fait. Etonnement, Jack a terminé ses sandwichs, lui.  
- Tel père tel fils.

Sherlock récupéra son écharpe et sa veste sur le portemanteau.  
- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas rester plus. Au fait, si tu cherches la télécommande, elle est dans le micro-onde. Encore une seule minute de « Mes parrains sont magiques » et j'explosais la télévision. J'ai zappé sur Discovery Channel, puis la télécommande a magiquement disparu.

Lestrade éclata de rire, concédant l'ingéniosité de la méthode. Il raccompagna ensuite son invité jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Une main sur son épaule, Lestrade brossa de l'autre les poils de chat qui s'était accroché au col du détective.

- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

L'occasion était trop belle. Sherlock sauta immédiatement dessus, plein d'espoir.

- Reprends ta place à Scotland Yard.

Comme frappé par un impact invisible, Greg s'écarta subitement de lui. Les traits crispés, il secoua la tête. Le dégout de la profession était visiblement devenu quelque chose de maladif chez lui.

- Jamais. J'ai fait mon temps. Je laisse ça à des gars plus jeunes et meilleurs que moi.

Les dernières politesses exécutées, Sherlock quitta le jardin en sautant par-dessus le portail. Extirpant son téléphone de l'une de ses poches, il composa rapidement un message. Comme à chaque fois, la réponse ne se fit guère attendre.

Mon supplice est terminé. Rejoins-moi à Baker Street. SH

Pas sûr que Mary apprécie. JW

Ok. Je serai en bas de chez toi dans cinq minutes. Je t'appellerai. SH

Mieux… Tu peux sonner à la porte, tu sais. JW

Pas envie. SH

88888888

Adossé à la boîte aux lettres d'une maisonnée ridiculement cliché, Sherlock attendit avec impatience le bruit du carillon de la portée d'entrée. Zigzaguant entre les horribles statuettes de jardin – grenouilles, héron et autres nains à brouettes ou pioches -, John apparut, confortablement emmitouflé dans son éternelle parka verte.

- Tu as la permission de quelle heure ? railla Sherlock, le talon planté dans la bande de gazon. Ta pelouse est quatre millimètres trop haute. Ca va jazzer à la prochaine réunion de quartier. Déjà que tes géraniums sont morts de soif…  
- Depuis quand tu pratiques le cynisme ?

Le détective haussa les épaules. Silencieux, il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant John contrôler brièvement les bacs de fleurs sur ses appuies de fenêtre. Pauvre homme, pauvre quotidien ennuyeux.

Pauvres géraniums.

- Un truc précis à me dire ?, s'inquiéta John, le nez déjà rougi par le froid.  
- Non.  
- Je m'attendais à un scoop. Tu avais l'air pressé de me voir.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard indéchiffrable. Invisible pour John, un sourire survola brièvement les lèvres de Sherlock.

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent sans véritable discussion. Lassés des banalités, la conversation bascula sur l'évènement majeur de l'après-midi. Une source intarissable d'anecdotes épatantes.

- Je n'en pouvais plus ! Du coup, j'ai planqué la télécommande dans le micro-onde.

Les larmes aux yeux, John était littéralement plié en deux.  
- C'était avant ou après la confiture à l'oignon ? Je vais réfléchir à deux fois avant de te confier mes gamins !

Les moqueries de John ne l'atteignaient pas. Au final, cela l'amusait de l'entendre peiner à reprendre son souffle et lutter pour se débarrasser de ce fou-rire. Il était convaincu que cet après-midi n'avait pas été la déroute que tout le monde –y compris lui- avait envisagée dans un premier lieu.

- Vous voulez vraiment des enfants ?

Le médecin retrouva progressivement son calme, surpris de la question abrupte de son acolyte.

- Ben oui… J'en ai toujours voulu. Mary aussi, si j'ai bien compris ses allusions…  
- Je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de disséminer mes gênes…  
- Formulé comme ça, c'est tout de suite moins attendrissant.

A l'issue de cet échange, John regretta le malaise qu'il ressentait chez Sherlock. Fuyant, le détective reportait son regard sur les maisons voisines, parfaites répliques de celle à laquelle il tournait le dos.

- Chacun sa manière de vivre sa vie… Tu n'as pas les mêmes attentes que la plupart des gens, ça ne fait pas de toi un monstre pour autant.  
- Je sais.

_Mais tu t'en blâmes quand même_, pensa John en assistant à la colère silencieuse qui sommeillait chez Sherlock. Le cœur lourd, le médecin lui secoua l'épaule, l'encourageant à sortir un peu de sa torpeur.

- Tu fais peine à voir… Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?  
- Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit plus facile avec Greg.

Les élans Saint-Bernard de Sherlock ne l'étonnaient pas. Sa déception de ne pas parvenir assez rapidement à ses fins n'était pas plus surprenante.  
- Laisse-lui le temps. Ca fait presque deux ans qu'il a lâché son boulot. Il est sûrement persuadé de ne plus être bon à rien.

Déjà rappelé à l'ordre par quelques coups sur la vitre, John souffla. A reculons, il reprit le chemin de son domicile. Dans un ultime geste de rébellion, John balança la grenouille en plastique d'un coup de talon. Distillant quelques encouragements à son éternel complice, il lui fit encore signe sur le pas de la porte :  
- Tiens bon. Tu gères plutôt bien jusqu'ici, Mary Poppins.

88888888

La seule ressemblance entre lui et la nanny magicienne anglaise se limitait à un seul élément. L'un comme l'autre trouvait la solution à leurs problèmes dans un sac. A la différence de Mary Poppins, Sherlock avait déniché la sienne dans un sac mortuaire.

Bien qu'habituée aux fantaisies du détective, Molly semblait particulièrement perturbée par les explications que lui avait fournies Sherlock.  
- J'ai simplement besoin de l'emprunter deux ou trois heures. Je te le rends ensuite en parfait état. Décès par plaie contondante à l'arrière du crâne, c'est bien ça ?

La jeune femme jeta un bref coup d'œil au dossier et acquiesça. L'index dressé dans les airs, le front plissé, elle s'approcha de lui :  
- Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu entends par « Aider un ami » ?

Le détective lui décocha un sourire béat comme unique réponse.  
- Ta voiture, c'est bien une Ford Doblo ? Avec un grand coffre ?  
- Oui, il est un peu encombré, j'ai ramené du matériel d'équitation- Oh, attends. Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée du tout !

Le regard du détective s'illumina. Molly était vaincue.

Sherlock tendit l'une de ses mains, sûr de lui :  
- Je te ramène le corps et les clés dans maximum trois heures. Tu as ma parole.

88888888

Dix heures et quart. Les enfants étaient à l'école, le lave-vaisselle rangé et la première lessive lancée. D'ici dix minutes, Lestrade sortirait de chez lui, en baskets et survêtements, paré pour son jogging matinal.

L'air était glacial, le brouillard matinal pas encore totalement dissipé. Sherlock louait le courage de l'ex-inspecteur et saluait les conditions optimales pour balader le cadavre sans nuire à sa conservation. La dernière chose dont avait besoin cette voiture était un parfum âcre de décomposition. La vieille odeur de cheval qui émanait des couvertures jetées à l'arrière était suffisamment entêtante pour ne pas en rajouter.

Abandonné sur le ventre, au détour de la ruelle que remontait chaque matin Lestrade, Mr. Prescott gisait les bras en croix sur les graviers d'une allée de garage abandonnée. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, Greg ferait la macabre découverte dans moins de six minutes. Il lui faudrait sûrement une poignée de seconde pour constater le décès du malheureux et, dépourvu de son smartphone, rejoindre la maison la plus proche pour téléphoner.

Carton plein. Dans le rétroviseur, il le vit s'agiter, secouer les épaules de la victime avant de courir jusqu'à la première porte de la rue voisine. Manœuvrant en marche-arrière, Sherlock sauta hors de la camionnette et embarqua tant bien que mal Mr. Prescott. Il démarra finalement en trombe, décidé à rejoindre la morgue pour l'heure fixée.

Au loin, Lestrade et une dame visiblement paniquée rejoignirent l'allée de garage. Le corps s'était envolé. La dernière image qu'il eut fut celle de Greg, sur le qui-vive, observant les alentours.

Au volant de la Ford, Sherlock se révéla incapable de réprimer un sourire.

La machine était lancée. La partie pouvait débuter.

88888888

- J'ai appelé les flics. Tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont dit ces abrutis ? Sûrement un ivrogne qui s'était endormi dans les buissons en revenant du pub. Ce gars n'avait plus de pouls, je sais ce que je dis !

Le plan fonctionnait à merveille. Lestrade, hors de lui, invectivait depuis plus d'une heure les « incapables de Scotland Yard », « l'analphabète qu'ils avaient collé comme standardiste » et ces « gars qui auraient autrement bougé leurs fesses sous ses ordres ».

- Tu m'as pourtant bien dit qu'il sentait l'alcool, non ?  
- Un peu, répondit sèchement Lestrade. Mais pas la bière ni le cidre, plutôt un alcool fort, limite détergeant ou désinfectant.

_Formol. Tu te rapproches. _

Sherlock, patiemment, consolidait les structures de cette mise-en-scène.  
- Un ouvrier polonais saoulé à la vodka artisanale ? Il y a un chantier à quelques rues d'ici.

Le détective se délectait de la nervosité qu'il percevait dans chacun des gestes de son comparse. Greg peinait à rester en place, chipotait à ses cheveux ou à son téléphone toutes les minutes. Tout chez lui trahissait l'adrénaline et la curiosité suscitées par ce mystère tombé du ciel.

- Non, ce n'était pas un manuel. J'ai remarqué un ou deux petits trucs avant d'appeler chez la voisine. Je l'ai rapidement Sherlocké. Ce type, il travaillait dans un bureau ou une banque mais certainement pas comme maçon ou menuisier.

Bien joué, lui accorda mentalement Sherlock. D'après le récit de Molly, Mr. Prescott était agent d'accueil dans une agence de tourisme. Il avait trouvé la mort sous les coups d'un Bouddha en pierre. Un cas de légitime défense : bien que respecté par ses pairs, l'odieux personnage battait régulièrement son épouse. Pas très « feng shui » comme histoire.

Amusé par ses propres pensées, le détective recolla rapidement à l'outrageante réalité. Le poursuivant à travers les pièces de la maison, il réclama des explications :  
- Attends deux secondes ! Sherlocké ? C'est quoi ce verbe ?


	3. Words are not enough

Troisième et avant-dernière partie pour fêter le week-end en approche.

J'espère que le récit continuera d'épouser vos attentes ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cette histoire rocambolesque avait ravivé la flamme chez Lestrade. Si celui-ci faisait appel à Emily, c'était à présent dans le but de faire du porte à porte ou de se renseigner dans les cafés et boutiques voisines.

Le plan fonctionnait tellement bien que Sherlock commençait à s'inquiéter pour son propre sort. Au détour d'un interrogatoire dissimulé, l'un des voisins s'était montré particulièrement bavard. Lestrade avait consciencieusement noté quelques renseignements sur son carnet à spirales :

_Véhicule utilitaire bleu – attache pour remorque - bruit de dérapage - phare arrière gauche grillé - … _

Heureusement pour lui, le vieillard n'avait pas eu le temps de l'apercevoir, lui, ni la plaque d'immatriculation. Quand il oubliait l'angoisse de finir derrière des barreaux pour recel de cadavre, Sherlock ressentait la même excitation et la même énergie que lors de leurs lointaines enquêtes.

Abreuvé de café fort, les deux hommes poursuivaient et échafaudaient des théories jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Sherlock avait depuis adopté tant bien que mal le divan deux personnes. Il alternait parfois avec une nuit dans le lit, lorsque Sherlock se montrait trop épuisé pour le canapé brise-vertèbres et requérait le confort du lit King Size.

Après quatre nuits passées dans le salon, les enfants avaient cessés de se questionner. Lucy, préposée à la table du déjeuner, préparait dorénavant un quatrième bol de Miel Pops chaque matin. Cette petite attention avait peu à peu rejoint les autres habitudes quotidiennes bien rôdées, telle que la tranche horaire allouée dans l'unique salle de bain ou le partage de l'ordinateur portable du domicile.

Englué avec sérénité dans ce mode de vie ordinaire, Sherlock trouvait son excitation dans les péripéties de l'affaire du cadavre volatilisé.

A sa grande surprise, Lestrade pataugeait depuis une semaine et demie. Les réunions du soir s'étaient lentement muées en discussions diverses et variées. L'intérêt de l'ex-inspecteur semblait être retombé comme un mauvais soufflé.

Jusqu'à ce matin là.

Sur le coup de neuf heures, un samedi, Lestrade avait débarqué comme une furie dans la cuisine, provenant d'il ne savait où.  
- Une vieille connaissance a obtenu de nouvelles infos sur tu-sais-quoi. Je le rejoins. Emily arrivera vers onze heures. Tu les surveilles d'ici là ?

Sherlock n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre : Lestrade s'était déjà envolé par la porte d'entrée. Encerclé par trois paires d'yeux noisette, suspicieux ou ravis, le détective ressentit un curieux pressentiment.

Silencieux, il engloutit sa dernière cuillère de céréales. Toute cette histoire – les enquêtes jusqu'au petit matin, le babysitting qu'il affectionnait sans l'admettre, l'entrain de Lestrade – ne durerait pas. Le bonheur qu'il connaissait depuis une quinzaine de jours avait été manigancé de toutes pièces. Et cette arnaque aurait bientôt un prix.

Autour de lui, la petite tribu s'agita.

- Je peux donner à manger aux poissons ?  
- Oui, vas-y.  
- Je vais dans ma chambre.  
- Pas de problème.

Certes. Ce plan qu'il avait échafaudé comportait peut-être une dimension morale douteuse. Voler un cadavre n'est pas exactement la meilleure des manières de démontrer son amitié à autrui. Sherlock était d'ailleurs convaincu que son envie de bien faire l'avait conduit à négliger certains risques.

En réveillant le flic qui sommeillait en Lestrade, il n'avait pas seulement fait un pas de plus vers la réussite de sa mission, non : il avait hérité d'un redoutable inspecteur à ses trousses. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible : il le paierait bientôt au prix fort. Tant pis pour lui.

Lorsque son téléphone vibra ce jour-là, aux alentours de midi, Sherlock souffla bruyamment. Il s'y attendait. Il aurait simplement espéré que cette heureuse parenthèse dure plusieurs jours de plus. Ou quelques semaines.

- Oui ?

La voix de Lestrade lui aurait facilement brisé le cœur s'il en avait eu un.

- Tu peux sortir ? Je dois te parler… Mais pas devant mes enfants.

88888888888888

Le dos toujours collé au mur, les pieds à dix centimètres du sol, Sherlock ferma les yeux.

- As-tu à voir, oui ou non, avec ce meurtre ?  
- Oui.

Le coup de poing qu'il reçu à hauteur du ventre lui coupa net le souffle. Chutant lourdement sur le sol, Sherlock demeura à quatre pattes, pris de haut-le-cœur. Lestrade n'avait décidément rien perdu de sa forme physique.

- Je m'en doutais. Quand le voisin m'a parlé d'un gars mince, avec des boucles noires qui rôdait… J'ai cru à un hasard. Et voilà qu'un autre témoin t'a clairement vu soulever ce type… Je ne voulais pas y croire. Non. Vraiment.  
- Il me voit traîner un macchabée et il n'appelle pas les flics ?, s'étonna Sherlock, outré de la fainéantise ou de la lâcheté des citoyens modernes.  
- Il pensait à un gars bourré-

Lestrade s'arrêta brutalement dans ses explications. Il ne parlait plus : il aboyait.  
- De quel droit tu poses encore des questions ?

Sherlock se recroquevilla, les bras entourant solidement ses côtes. Si Lestrade continuait à le secouer, il allait vomir, il le sentait. Tant pis pour les chaussures en daim de l'ex-inspecteur.

Opprimé, le détective frappa son comparse, le contraignant à le lâcher :  
- Je ne l'ai pas tué ! Je l'ai simplement utilisé.

Il se munit de son téléphone et composa rageusement un numéro.  
- Molly Hooper. Demande-lui des nouvelles de Mr. Prescott, elle se fera un plaisir de t'expliquer.

Sherlock le regarda s'éloigner, articuler quelques phrases qu'il ne discernait pas d'ici. Nerveux, il grattait le sol du talon, serrait les poings. Les nausées ne le quittaient pas.

Lorsqu'il revint vers lui, Sherlock s'attendait à prendre un autre coup de poing ou de pied. Assis, il ne chercha même pas à se défendre. Empoigné une nouvelle fois par le col, Lestrade le releva sur ses pieds.

- Il fallait que tu retournes à Scotland Yard.  
- Donc tu me manipules, tu me fais passer pour un idiot dans le voisinage pour-  
- Que tout recommence. Comme avant.

Lestrade avait toujours suscité chez lui des sentiments aussi divers que variés : confusion, agacement, surprise ou sympathie. Jamais un seul des regards de l'inspecteur ne l'avait confiné dans cette sensation désagréable, celle de l'avoir profondément déçu.

- Ca tournait donc autour de ça toute cette histoire ? Faire en sorte qu'il y ait de nouveau un inspecteur assez stupide dans ces bureaux pour recommencer ton petit jeu du détective ?

Sherlock se détourna, incapable de soutenir davantage le visage révolté et peiné de son comparse. Lestrade ne semblait pas enclin à l'écouter. Sherlock se sentit néanmoins obligé de lui fournir l'histoire dans son intégralité :

- Au début, oui. Ensuite-

Cette confession n'avait visiblement aucun effet sur la colère de l'ancien inspecteur. Tant pis, regretta Sherlock avant de prendre conscience qu'il formulait avant tout ces justifications pour lui-même.

- Pour ce que ça vaut encore, ces dernières semaines ont été les plus… vivantes que j'ai vécues depuis un bon moment.  
- Cela ne te donne pas le droit pour autant de manipuler les gens.  
- Je sais. Quelqu'un m'a un jour dit que rien n'était entièrement blanc ou entièrement noir.

Sherlock avait déposé sa dernière carte aux pieds de Greg. Celui-ci les avait piétinée une par une. Autant abréger les souffrances de tout le monde et arrêter de se donner en spectacle au milieu du quartier. Ils devaient avoir l'air suffisamment pathétique, raides comme des piquets sur un trottoir de banlieue. Nul besoin de s'envoyer toujours plus de clichés aussi niais que cruels.

- Je dois récupérer des affaires chez toi. Je partirai ensuite.  
- C'est la meilleure chose à faire, conclut sèchement Lestrade, déjà deux ou trois mètres devant le détective.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement avaient des airs de marche du condamné. Sherlock, hagard, s'arrêta à hauteur de la porte d'entrée. Lestrade était visiblement décidé à lui en faire baver.

- Je pourrais te balancer à la police pour ce que tu as fait.  
- Les vieux réflexes reviennent vite.  
- Mais je ne le ferai pas.  
- Je sais.

Le détective ramassa son écharpe, ses quelques vêtements sales qui traînaient dans le panier de la salle-de-bain. Incertain de la conduite à adopter, il salua discrètement Emily et les enfants d'un simple geste de la tête.

Face à face dans le vestibule, Sherlock fixa leurs pieds et se raccrocha à quelques détails futiles. Les chaussures en daim étaient couvertes de boue. Grise, épaisse, argileuse. Une horreur à rattraper. Les mocassins de Greg étaient sûrement foutus.

- Tu ne peux pas entrer dans la vie des gens… Tout chambouler, et repartir ensuite comme si de rien n'était.

Je n'ai pas exactement choisi de m'en aller, corrigea Sherlock en se gardant bien de formuler son reproche à voix haute. Jeter de l'huile sur le feu lui semblait être la plus mauvaise des façons de solder cet échange.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Je ne suis fait pour personne.

88888888888888

Ce n'était pas que John et Mary ne recevaient jamais. Cependant, personne ne frappait jamais à leur porte à l'improviste. Le facteur passait entre neuf et onze heures, le livreur de surgelés ne déposait les colis que le mercredi et leur pénible voisine attendait toujours le dimanche matin pour venir prendre des nouvelles. Le reste, la famille, les collègues, téléphonaient toujours.

Lorsqu'un visiteur non-identifié tambourina sur leur porte, ce jour-là, en début de soirée, Mary se montra légèrement inquiète. John, hostile à l'idée d'être dérangé en plein dîner, grogna.  
- C'est bon ! J'arrive. Minute !

La porte ouverte, une bourrasque s'engouffra dans le couloir et fit voler les publicités empilées à proximité. Le médecin ne chercha même pas à les rattraper, abasourdi de l'identité de son visiteur :  
- On ne devait pas se voir avant la semaine prochaine, non ? Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas content de te voir mais je suis étonné-  
- Si ma visite te surprend, j'ai hâte de connaître ta réaction quand tu auras entendu ce que j'ai à te dire.

John jeta un regard gêné vers la pièce de séjour.  
- Je ne suis pas certain que tu tombes au bon moment, Sherlock… On venait à peine de commencer le repas-  
- Parfait ! J'ai justement faim.

88888888888888

- Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit… Appelez-moi.

Mary s'était retirée vers l'une des nombreuses pièces du pavillon. Visiblement perturbée par l'arrivée d'un détective aussi taiseux que trempé jusqu'aux os, la jeune femme lui avait gracieusement proposé une assiette et l'une des pulls de John avant de disparaître.

Assis face à face dans la cuisine, John observait d'un air absent son jardin. Couvert de boue, leur bouledogue anglais baladait l'unique cuisse de poulet qui avait échappé à l'appétit de Sherlock.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu manger ainsi… Où est passé ton appétit de moineau ?  
- On s'habitue facilement aux bons plats familiaux, répondit Sherlock avec une pensée pour les talents de cuisinier de Lestrade.

Il s'assombrit subitement. Qui aurait pu parier que la simple idée d'une lasagne maison lui donnerait le cafard ? Le détective se trouvait plus ridicule que jamais.

- Pour que tu oses sonner à ma porte, j'imagine que la situation doit être grave… Tu veux en parler ?  
- Evidemment que je souhaite en discuter. Pourquoi serais-je venu, sinon ?  
- Pour dévorer un demi-poulet rôti et une casserole de haricots ?

Les mains sur la table, Sherlock ressentit la tension de la journée s'évacuer lentement. John allait l'écouter et John avait toujours la solution. Pour ces choses là, en tout cas.

Une fois l'histoire entièrement déballée, même dans ses plus infimes et intimes détails, Sherlock avait baissé la tête et attendu le verdict. Il méritait et s'attendait à des reproches pour quelques petits éléments : l'enlèvement de cadavre suivi d'un faux meurtre orchestré sous les fenêtres de Lestrade, par exemple.

Etrangement, John semblait visiblement rompu aux excentricités de son ami et s'était focalisé sur un tout autre aspect de cette aventure rocambolesque.  
- Donc, quand tu as besoin de regonfler la confiance en soi de quelqu'un… Tu voles un cadavre ?  
- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je l'envoie chez le psychologue ?

John admit que cette suggestion paraissait trop conventionnelle pour le brillant esprit de son ami. Tandis qu'il se resservait un verre de vin, il s'étonna de voir Sherlock pousser son verre dans sa direction.  
- Boire ne me semble pas être une très bonne idée.  
- Non. Tu as des sodas, ici ? Du Fanta aux fruits rouges ?

John haussa un sourcil, étonné de la spécificité de la requête.  
- Heu… Non. Mais j'ai une canette de Pepsi au frigo.

Après un blanc de quelques minutes, le médecin passa en revue quelques éléments du récit qui lui avait été livré. Oui, Sherlock ne manquait jamais d'idées extraordinaires pour parvenir à ses fins. Certes, sa manœuvre n'avait pas été des plus désintéressées. Mais là, attablé devant lui, le jeune homme ne ruminait pas sur l'absence de perspective de son job. Il regrettait autre chose.

Sherlock, lui, continuait de le fixer avec l'espoir qu'il trouve les mots ou les idées nécessaires pour l'extirper de cette situation.

- Et toi, c'est quoi ton ressenti sur cette histoire ?

Voler et maquiller un cadavre étaient à ses yeux une tâche plus aisée que de répondre à cette question. Au fond, il savait. Sa pudeur le chatouillait quand il cherchait la meilleure façon de résumer ses pensées. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il opta pour une réponse simple et concise.

- Ils me manquent.

Il existait un paquet de choses révoltantes dans ce monde. La famine dans le monde, les guerres sanglantes, la déprogrammation de Firefly, son beau-père. Mais devant ce cri du cœur, John se sentit plus que jamais démuni. Il éprouvait de plus en plus la crainte de se méprendre sur les changements qui s'opérait sous cette carapace cynique.

Non, Sherlock ne regrettait pas de ne pas entretenir les mêmes aspirations que le commun des mortels. La réalité était pire encore : il cherchait délibérément à les concrétiser. Sans y parvenir.

- Et tu voudrais que Greg soit-  
- Heureux.

Sur cet échange infructueux, il se resservit un verre de vin. La conversation qui allait découler risquait sérieusement de prendre un aspect surréaliste.

- Je veux dire… Tu éprouves des sentiments amoureux envers lui ?

Sherlock, décidément mal à l'aise, s'impatienta :  
- Pourquoi toujours en revenir à ça…  
- J'essaie de deviner ! Tu heu… éprouves une attirance pour lui ?

Sherlock grimaça vivement à cette idée. John expira de soulagement : voilà au moins un aspect perturbant avec lequel il n'aurait pas à composer.

- Il y a plusieurs façons d'aimer quelqu'un.

Voir le célèbre Holmes débattre sur l'amour et ses dérivés était sensiblement semblable aux premiers pas d'un poupon. Incroyablement touchant et terriblement inquiétant. Ainsi, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, John s'attendait à subir une mini-crise cardiaque. Elle n'eut heureusement jamais lieu.

- Vouloir le meilleur pour quelqu'un en est une.  
- Même si ça inclut des nains en céramique dans le jardin, un carillon en bois au-dessus de la porte et des soirées pantoufles-télévision, poursuivit John, autant pour lui que pour Sherlock.  
- Et des géraniums.  
- Ils sont morts, trancha le médecin, amusé par l'humour départi d'agressivité dont son ami faisait subitement preuve.

Un flottement laissa l'occasion à John de rassembler ses pensées et de se lancer :

- Elle ne te déteste pas.  
- Je sais. Moi non plus, commenta Sherlock. Ce n'est pas de la haine, c'est-  
- De la rivalité ?  
- J'ai besoin de temps.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, contrarié par cette idée. Il n'y avait rien à se disputer dans cette histoire et certainement pas John. Les poignets irrités par la laine, le détective tira sur les manches trop courtes du pull.  
- Je vous souhaite d'être heureux. Entourés de bouledogues anglais et d'enfants.  
- Un ou deux, cela suffira amplement, modéra rapidement John à qui la perspective d'une famille nombreuse donnait visiblement des vertiges.

Malgré la discussion plus légère, la boule qui avait élu domicile dans le creux de la poitrine du détective ne disparaissait pas. Patient, John gesticula pour capter son regard et lui livrer quelques derniers mots qu'il espérait utiles.  
- Rien n'est jamais simple. Tu es une personne hors-norme. Il n'est pas illogique que tes histoires le soient aussi, non ? Tu veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui ? Suis ton instinct et agis en conséquence.

Sherlock esquissa un sourire triste.

_Le laisser vivre sa vie._ Voilà ce que lui criait il-ne-savait-quoi à l'intérieur de lui.

Après tout, il l'avait déjà fait dans le passé.

Mais s'habitue-t-on seulement un jour à ça ?

88888888888888

- Il est reparti ?

John fit volte-face, surpris de voir Mary l'observer depuis l'angle du couloir.

- Oui. Chez lui.  
- Il n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme.

Le médecin la dévisagea, cherchant à apercevoir la moindre trace d'ironie. Aucune. Mary était Mary : irritablement attentive et foncièrement inquiète. Il découvrait simplement avec soulagement que ses dons d'empathie s'appliquaient aussi au cas très spécial de Sherlock.

- Aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître… Il a le cœur prisé. A peu de choses près.

Discrète, elle avait attrapé sa main dans les siennes. Son alliance flottait légèrement autour de son annulaire. Trois ans dans deux semaines, déjà ?

- Je ne le déteste pas.  
- Il le sait. Et lui non plus.

Cette nouvelle ne semblait pas la réjouir outre mesure. Elle continuait d'étudier chacune de ses phalanges, aux prises avec un dilemme intérieur dont John ignorait tout.

- Je pense que nous avons besoin de nous apprivoiser tous les deux.

Et donc, quand il vient me rendre visite, tu te sens obligée de frapper à la vitre ?, songea John, toujours aussi frustré de s'être ainsi fait rappelé à l'ordre.

- Pardon ?

Sa petite voix intérieure avait encore parlé trop fort. Bien joué, Watson, se maudit-il.

- Je disais que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu m'avais rappelé à l'intérieur le jour où lui et moi discutions dehors.  
- Je- Je t'invitais juste à rentrer avec lui. Vous grelottiez comme des idiots dehors. Quand je t'ai vu revenir sans lui, j'ai pensé que vous vous étiez encore pris le bec.

Les yeux écarquillés, John reprit progressivement ses esprits. Le pull, l'assiette offerte. Cela ne cadrait guère avec l'idée qu'il s'était fait de leur relation. Tout prenait un peu plus de sens maintenant.

- Tu entends quoi par « cœur brisé ? » ? Il s'en remettra ?

Subitement plus sombre, le médecin regagna le salon en traînant les pieds. Savoir Sherlock errant dans Londres ou prostré chez eux n'était pas des plus rassurants. John se réconfortait en se rappelant qu'ils avaient autrefois connu la même histoire, qu'ils s'en étaient sortis.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui… Il ira bien. Ce n'est pas la première fois.


	4. The detective who loved me

Voici (déjà) la fin de Meet the Lestrades. Quatre chapitres et un épilogue pour une histoire qui devait être un OS à la base... Pas mal!

Ce n'était pas le cas dans mes précédents chapitres, mais je renoue avec les chansons en début de chapitre. Simplement parce que les deux extraits que vous allez découvrir sont les chansons qui m'ont inspirés cette fiction.

Merci à vous pour vos commentaires, je vous souhaite pour la dernière fois une bonne lecture !

(Coldplay - Fix you & Emeli Sandé - Breaking the law (alternate version, plus gaie ;-) ))

* * *

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed/Quand tu fais de ton mieux, mais que tu n'y arrives pas_  
_When you get what you want, but not what you need/Quand tu obtiens ce que tu veux, mais pas ce dont tu as besoin_  
_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep/Quand tu te sens si fatigué et que tu ne parviens pas à dormir_  
_Stuck in reverse/Condamné à faire du surplace_

Huit heures et quart, un jour de semaine.

Même l'école de police ne vous prépare pas à un tel rush, songea Lestrade en tendant une brioche à Jack et en s'emparant du cartable de Grace. D'un coup d'œil furtif, il avait cru discerner le discret effet pailleté d'un gloss sur les lèvres de Lucy.

Lestrade souffla, dépité. Si le cholestérol n'avait pas sa peau avant, la crise d'adolescence lui solderait sûrement son compte.

- J'ai oublié mon livre d'anglais !

Jack s'était directement élancé jusqu'à sa chambre. Greg, poussé par le temps, fit s'installer les deux filles à l'arrière. Jack, un vieux bouquin dans une main, sauta par-dessus la clôture pour gagner quelques secondes et les rejoignit dans le véhicule.

Ecroulé, essoufflé, sur le siège passager, Jack fronça les sourcils lorsque son père salua sa performance.  
- Tu as vu ça où ? Dans un film de kung fu ?  
- Bah non, je fais comme Sherlock.

Bien visible dans le rétroviseur, le regard de sa sœur aînée lui fit savoir qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Gêné, il se dandina dans le siège auto pour oublier l'air grave et autoritaire que continuait de lui adresser Lucy.

Depuis peu, ce nom était banni de leurs conversations. Grace qui l'avait innocemment évoqué lors d'un dîner avait subi la même réprimande. Lucy s'était défendue plus tard, lorsqu'ils s'étaient réfugiés dans sa chambre après le couvre-feu.

_« C'est pas que ça met papa en colère. Mais il a toujours l'air triste quand on en parle. »_

Ce matin-là, Jack ne disputa pas le point de vue de son aînée. Les mains solidement accrochées au volant, son père tirait une tête effroyable.

La même que les jours où il était trop fatigué pour leur reprocher de sauter sur le divan, où il vérifiait à peine leurs devoirs et qui se terminait systématiquement par une pizza livrée. Le genre de journées qui étaient amusantes la première et la deuxième fois. Ensuite, cela devenait une autre histoire.

* * *

Les fêtes d'années étaient passées. Le sapin que Mrs Hudson l'avait obligé à installer avait perdu assez d'aiguilles pour que le naturel maniaque prenne le pas sur l'esprit de Noël. Jeté aux ordures, le conifère avait emporté avec lui le supplément de morosité que lui avait apporté ce « fameux vent d'hiver ».

Son répit avait malheureusement été de courte durée : bien décidé à ne pas fêter son anniversaire, Sherlock avait accueilli avec une joie feinte la réception surprise préparée par John. Mary, aux fourneaux, avait dû subir un forcing incroyable pour accepter d'y prendre part et de mettre la main à la pâte.

Un sourire niais sur le visage, John lui avait tendu une coupe de mousseux dès son arrivée :  
- Tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait oublier ton trente-cinquième anniversaire ?  
- Vingt-neuvième.  
- Tu te rends compte que personne ne te croit quand tu dis ça ?

John ricana, surpris d'identifier l'un des rares complexes de son comparse et disparut momentanément en direction de la cuisine. Lui et Mary, Mrs Hudson, Molly, Angelo, sa compagne et leurs deux filles. Le tour des invités et les remerciements polis furent rapidement achevés. Au grand soulagement de Sherlock.

Alors qu'il s'estimait une nouvelle fois tiré d'affaires, quatre silhouettes collées les unes aux autres surgirent de derrière les fauteuils et de la gigantesque plante verte.

Méfiant, John avait aussitôt empoigné le bras du détective.  
- Il y tenait. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ?

Surpris, il dévisagea son meilleur ami avec un léger sourire :  
- Qu'il a eu raison d'insister.

Deux gamins dans les jambes, Sherlock manœuvra pour saluer Lucy, toujours aussi réservée, sans tomber. Lorsque vint le tour de Lestrade, il ne sut quelle conduite adopter. Greg se contenta de déposer une main sur son épaule et lui tendre une enveloppe de l'autre :  
- Joyeux anniversaire.

Décachetant rapidement l'enveloppe, Sherlock en extirpa une carte de police. La photographie était plus que récente : la quantité de cheveux blancs le prouvait aisément. _Gregory Lestrade_.

- Je me suis dit que si tu en avais un exemplaire… Tu ne chercherais plus à voler la mienne.

Muet, Sherlock continuait de fixer alternativement la plaquette et l'homme qui y figurait. Deux mois de manigances, trois mois d'absence étaient finalement un prix dérisoire face à la fierté qu'il ressentait en ce moment même.

* * *

Isolé dans un coin de la pièce, Lestrade suivait de loin l'intense discussion dans laquelle s'était aventurée Mary et Mrs Hudson. Le débat faisait rage pour élire la meilleure manière de faire disparaître une tâche de vin rouge : alcool à brûler ou lessive hyper-concentrée ?

_Du gros sel, simplement_. Greg rejeta la tête en arrière, amusé de sa connaissance encyclopédique sur le sujet. Les yeux fermés, il restait en mesure d'identifier la personne qui venait de le rejoindre dans son havre de paix. Sherlock.

- Tu reprends du service, c'est officiel ?  
- J'ai repris ce lundi. Un peu difficile de revenir dans le bain mais ça va. Je gère.

Sherlock observa rapidement le visage détendu de son voisin de sofa. Intérieurement, il mourait d'envie de lui poser mille et une questions. Sa première journée, les cadeaux de Noël des enfants, les résultats de sa dernière prise de sang, le prochain tournoi de Jack, le mascara qu'il avait surpris sur les cils de Lucy. Des sujets dont il n'aurait rien eu à faire autrefois et pour lesquels il n'aurait pas pris de gants si, pour une raison ou l'autre, l'un de ces thèmes l'avait intéressé.

A ce petit jeu, Lestrade détenait toujours une longueur d'avance. Il lui grilla la priorité par une simple phrase énoncée d'un ton badin.  
- Rien de neuf depuis octobre ?  
- Non. Et toi ?  
- Mojo, le poisson, est mort. Un vrai drame. Jack l'a enterré sous l'appuie de fenêtre de sa chambre.

A l'issue de cet échange, Greg se rapprocha légèrement de lui. Il prit soin d'adopter une voix assez basse pour n'être perçue de personne sinon d'eux.

- Ces trois mois m'ont convaincu d'une chose.

Sherlock attendit la suite de cette phrase, le pouls battant un rythme totalement anarchique et difficilement supportable. Greg ne traîna heureusement pas à la conclure :

- Leur vie et la mienne aussi… est vraiment meilleure quand tu es dans les parages. Je ne sais pas quelle place tu serais prêt à prendre dedans. Mais tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez nous.

Frappé par le soulagement, son cœur en loupa un battement. Une sensation finalement loin d'être agréable en comparaison avec le sentiment de joie qu'il ressentait présentement. La main toujours appuyée sur la poitrine, Sherlock ressentit la nécessité de réagir à cette invitation.

- Nous verrons bien.

La réponse sembla convenir à Lestrade. Prudent, il se retint de faire le moindre geste brusque en direction du détective. Il se contenta finalement de lui tapoter l'épaule.

Bien que secrètement touché de cette réunion surprise, Sherlock aspirait à la quiétude de son appartement. Un peu de sérénité dans le but de faire le point, voilà le cadeau le plus approprié qui aurait pu lui être remis.

_Tu l'auras… Mais pas tout de suite_, réalisa la vedette du jour, à mesure qu'un énorme gâteau illuminé se rapprochait de lui. Au loin, il entendit distinctement la voix de Mrs Hudson lui rappeler de faire un vœu.

Sherlock la dévisagea, confus, avant de reporter son attention sur la pâtisserie chargée de chantilly et d'énormes décors en massepains.

- Allons, fais un vœu ! N'importe quoi !

Les yeux fermés, Sherlock éclata de rire avant d'abattre d'un souffle la trentaine de flammes vacillantes. Il avait pensé, dans un premier temps, ne pas se plier à ces superstitions qu'il aurait volontiers qualifiées de stupides.

A la dernière seconde, cependant, il s'était ravisé. Dernièrement, il avait vécu un paquet de choses auxquelles il n'aurait jamais imaginé prendre part. Une de plus ne changerait rien. Ou changerait tout.

John partageait sa surprise face à cette lente mutation qui s'opérait chez lui. Surprenant le regard espiègle de son ancien colocataire, Sherlock se résigna :  
- A ce stade, je ne suis plus à ça près.

Fixant le gâteau qui succombait sous un couteau à l'autre bout de la pièce, Sherlock dénombra les trop nombreuses bougies décollées une par une de la montagne de crème. Trente-cinq, vraiment ? Elles coûtaient sûrement plus chères que la pâtisserie en elle-même.

Une petite main tenace s'agrippa à la manche de sa chemise :  
- C'est quoi ton vœu ?

Sherlock grimaça avant d'hausser les épaules :  
- Je ne peux pas le dire.  
- Ah oui… C'est vrai.

Finalement, certaines traditions avaient parfois du bon.

* * *

_**Une semaine plus tard…**_

Même mourir doit être plus facile que ça, s'asséna Sherlock, planté devant une porte au beau milieu de la nuit. Pour se rassurer, il en vint à se convaincre qu'il pouvait frapper et foutre le camp si le courage lui manquait subitement.

Deux, trois coups. Malheureusement pour lui, le propriétaire des lieux avait surgi trop rapidement pour envisager la moindre solution de replis. Au vu du temps de réaction, Greg ne sortait pas du lit. L'homme était sûrement endormi dans le fauteuil, abruti par l'une ou l'autre série.

Sherlock baissa les yeux sur le vieux pantalon délavé.  
- Tu attends ta première paie pour t'offrir de nouveaux pyjamas ?

Entre deux personnes ordinaires, cette remarque aurait été perçue comme une insulte. Lestrade, lui, sembla y voir un quelconque mot de passe et l'invita à rentrer.

Sherlock retrouva avec bonheur des bruits et des odeurs familières. Dans un coin du salon, l'ordinateur portable grésillait à l'unisson avec le ronflement de la pompe de l'aquarium. L'un des poissons, le plus gros, manquait effectivement à l'appel.

- Mojo a eu les funérailles qu'il méritait, crois-moi.

Les mains dans les poches, Lestrade se balança sur la pointe des pieds. D'un air grave, il bouscula légèrement Sherlock :  
- Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

Le détective acquiesça. Greg n'avait toujours pas remplacé l'ampoule grillée dans l'entrée.  
- Je ne peux décemment pas tout chambouler et partir comme si de rien n'était, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Strictement déconseillé, appuya Lestrade avec un sourire. Il y a autre chose d'urgent que tu souhaiterais me dire ?  
- Non.

Le visage de l'inspecteur s'illumina.  
- Tant mieux, je suis crevé.

Surprenant le regard de Sherlock en direction du sofa, Lestrade l'attrapa par l'épaule :  
- Tu me laisses te montrer un truc ?

Le bureau dans lequel il l'avait mené était toujours aussi bordélique. L'armoire qui contenait autrefois des boîtes à chaussure étaient remplis de dossiers. L'antre de l'inspecteur Lestrade, voilà ce qu'il souhaitait lui montrer ?

Greg corrigea le tir et attira son attention vers une pièce flambant neuve du mobilier :

- Soglüd, Moglüt, un truc ainsi. Un canapé convertible assez grand pour t'y caser sans te plier en deux. Il est plutôt confortable. Je l'ai essayé avant-hier, quand on l'a reçu. Il reste du rangement à faire… Mais ça fera l'affaire pour dépanner, non ?

Appuyant sa paume sur le tissu beige, Sherlock réceptionna l'oreiller que venait de lui jeter son acolyte. Pensif, Sherlock tint à clarifier les choses dès le début :  
- Je garde mon adresse au 221B.  
- Evidemment ! Qui voudrait de toi comme colocataire ?, ironisa l'inspecteur en lui tendant cette fois une couverture.

_Deux grands hommes_, songea Sherlock en écho à sa remarque. Le nouveau canapé lui semblait effectivement confortable.

- C'est un modeste cadeau… Mais tu peux t'estimer chanceux.  
- Ah ouais ?  
- Moi, le dernier cadeau que j'ai reçu, c'était un macchabée et une enquête scénarisée.

Le détective partagea l'amusement de son ami. Emmitouflé dans le plaid, il émit une dernière réserve :

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes dire aux enfants ?  
- Rien. Ils ne sont pas aussi bêtes que leur père, tu sais. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose de neuf à expliquer, non ? Ils seront de toute façon trop excités pour prendre le temps de poser la moindre question.

Amorçant son départ de la pièce, Lestrade haussa les épaules :  
- Je pense qu'une double ration de Miel Pops t'attendra demain. Et… Si ça te dit, on commencera enfin ce marathon James Bond dont on avait parlé ?

Epuisé, Sherlock lui répliqua par un simple sourire. Greg disparut finalement, non sans lui adresser un dernier mot pour la nuit.

- Eh bien… A demain, partenaire.

La porte refermée, Sherlock observa la pièce à sa guise. Ses quartiers étaient installés entre l'armoire professionnelle de son comparse et son dressing. Abandonné dans un coin de l'étagère, les fameux mocassins en daim prenaient la poussière, pourtant impeccablement remis à neuf.

Lestrade, ce héros du quotidien, s'amusa Sherlock.

La couverture ramenée jusqu'à son nez, le détective s'entortilla joyeusement dans celle-ci. Avant d'éteindre la lumière, il jeta un coup d'œil attendri au capharnaüm qui régnait autour de lui.

Pas un seul élément ne paraissait soigneusement entreposé. Tout témoignait de la vie effrénée qui régnait sous ce toit. Leur toit ?

Sherlock rejeta cette idée. Encore une étiquette sans signification.

Au fond, il se fichait bien de disposer des clés d'un deuxième appartement. Cela ne restait jamais que quatre murs, du vieux mobilier et une machine à laver pour ronronner en son centre. Ce qu'il avait remporté était infiniment plus rare et plus précieux, quelque chose que le plus grand des palaces n'offre pas : un foyer.

La tête lourde sur l'oreiller, Sherlock pria pour rejoindre le lendemain le plus rapidement possible. Un œil sur les chiffres rouges du réveil, il pesta.

Seulement une heure du matin.

De mémoire d'homme, personne n'avait jamais attendu un bol de Kellog's avec autant d'impatience.

_If you never try you'll never know/Si tu n'essaies pas, tu ne sauras jamais_  
_Just what you're worth/Ce que tu vaux_  
_Lights will guide you home/Les lumières te guideront chez toi_  
_And ignite your bones/Réchaufferont tes vieux os_  
_And I will try to fix you/Et j'essaierai de te réparer_


	5. Live and let live

_When you need to smile/Quand tu as besoin de sourire_  
_But you can't afford it/Mais que tu ne peux pas te le permettre_  
_Go on point it out/Vas-y, montre-le-moi_  
_I'm gonna steal it/Je viendrai le voler_  
_When the floor is more familiar than the ceiling /Quand le sol est plus familier que le plafond_  
_I will break in late at night/Je m'inviterai tard le soir_  
_Shake up how you're feeling/Pour te secouer un bon coup_

* * *

**"Holmes est un grand homme, et je pense qu'un jour - si nous sommes très très chanceux - il pourrait également devenir quelqu'un de bien." G. Lestrade  
**

Le jour tant redouté était finalement arrivé. Sherlock le soupçonnait depuis quelques jours, certes. Il imaginait aussi que Lestrade avait souhaité lui réserver la surprise. Ainsi s'orchestra, devant un plat concocté par le maître de maison, la rencontre entre Sherlock et la probable Mrs. Lestrade en devenir, Judy.

Mignonne, pas irrésistible. Intelligente mais pas pédante. Maternelle sans être étouffante. Un bon mélange. En tout cas, un profil correct, dans la moyenne. Sherlock n'avait finalement tiqué que sur un élément : sa couleur de cheveux. Rousse, comme l'ancienne.

Une gambas suspendue à sa fourchette, Lestrade l'abreuva de milles commentaires parfois enthousiasmants, souvent carrément insignifiants. Le détective s'était juré de faire de son mieux pour se montrer intéressé.

Etrangement, la manœuvre s'avéra moins difficile que prévue : rebondissant parfois sur l'une ou l'autre information, sa curiosité fut considérablement attisée lors d'un échange anodin.

- Judy et moi nous sommes rencontrés lors d'une réunion de parents.  
- Ewan est dans la classe de Jack.  
- Votre fils ? Vous en avez d'autres ?  
- Trois, comme Greg. Uniquement des garçons, cependant. Dix, douze et seize ans.

Sherlock dissimula son sourire derrière sa serviette. Ce détail était le premier à lui donner cette réaction. Cela augurait en tout cas une fameuse ménagerie et un sacré désordre s'ils venaient à rassembler leurs progénitures respectives.

Quant aux âges respectifs… Deux adolescents ? La connaissant, Lucy ne saurait bientôt plus où donner de la tête.

Un peu comme son père dont les yeux papillonnaient en direction de sa compagne entre chaque bouchée. Bien qu'il ne s'identifiait pour l'instant aucun atome crochu avec cette femme, Sherlock lui était reconnaissant sur un point : Greg atteignait des sommets d'allégresse.

Cette nouvelle idylle ne le laissait pas pour autant sur la touche. De temps en temps, il le voyait lui adresser un regard entendu ou une mimique discrète, espérant obtenir un encouragement quelconque. Soucieux de ne pas l'angoisser davantage, Sherlock prenait soin de lui répondre favorablement le plus discrètement possible.

- Et vous ? Vous n'avez pas d'enfants ?

Le détective s'étrangla avec son soda, les yeux humides et l'humeur moqueuse :  
- Pour le bien de l'humanité, il est préférable que non.  
- Comme si… Les gamins t'adorent, répliqua Greg d'un ton exaspéré. Je reviens dans une minute.

Sur un ton dramatique, Judy embraya sur le discours de Sherlock.  
- Parfois, mais c'est très rare, je me dis que c'est une chance de ne pas en avoir. Mon aîné part déjà à l'université l'an prochain… Il va horriblement me manquer.  
- Il faut parfois les laisser voler de leurs propres ailes. Même si ce n'est pas simple.

Stupéfaite, elle reconnut qu'il avait parfaitement su traduire son opinion.  
- Exactement. Il faut parfois les laisser partir pour leur propre bien. C'est aussi ça, l'amour.  
- Oui, j'en sais quelque chose, admit le détective avec un sourire discret.

Le gratin dauphinois réchauffé dans les mains, Greg s'enquit du bon déroulement de la soirée et les pria de s'excuser de son absence. Les deux invités le rassurèrent immédiatement. Leur hôte, les mains enfouies dans les maniques, repartit aussitôt en cuisine.

Judy, sur le ton de la confidence, se rapprocha de lui :  
- J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer. Il me tuerait s'il apprenait que j'ai vendu la mèche mais- Un soir où il avait abusé du vin, il est vrai, il m'a tenu des propos très élogieux sur vous.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu besoin d'une étincelle pour que le feu sacré reprenne. Vous savez, son job, son moral, tout ça… Il a ajouté qu'avec vous, il avait hérité d'un véritable feu d'artifices.

Jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la cuisine, Sherlock fit de son mieux pour contenir son exaspération. Où avait-il trouvé une métaphore aussi moisie ? Conscient que Judy espérait que son secret produise un minimum d'effet, le détective la remercia du bout des lèvres.

Descendant une gorgée de vin, elle lui répondit de la plus surprenante et savoureuse des manières.  
- Heureusement pour nous, Greg est inspecteur de police, pas poète.

L'éclat de rire qui s'échappa de Sherlock fut des plus sincères. Réjouie de leur complicité naissante, Judy poursuivit sa déclaration :  
- Vous savez… Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, son bonheur.

A l'issue d'un vacarme infernal dans la cuisine, Greg regagna innocemment sa place en face de lui, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Sherlock lui rendit avec la même intensité.

- C'est aussi mon vœu le plus cher.

* * *

_I'll never stop breaking the law for you/Je ne cesserai jamais d'enfreindre la loi pour toi_  
_I'll never stop helping to pull you through/Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aider à t'en sortir_  
_Whatever it takes to get what you need/Quoiqu'il faille faire pour obtenir ce don't tu as besoin_  
_Ignore the alarms, ignore the police/Oublie les alarmes, oublie la police_  
_I'll never stop/Je ne cesserai jamais_  
_Breaking the law for you/D'enfeindre la loi pour toi_

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteur (ça fait pas pompeux du tout) :**

**1/ **L'idée d'une relation romantique me paraissait peu crédible entre ces deux-là. Pour bien appuyer mon idée, je me suis sentie obligée de faire intervenir une probable nouvelle compagne à Lestrade. Dans mon esprit, cela n'empêche en rien Lestrade et Sherlock de continuer leurs histoires. Enfin, j'aimais particulièrement l'idée que, jusqu'au bout, Sherlock pense au bien de discours sur la nécessité de laisser les gens vivre leur vie s'applique surtout à John mais également un à Lestrade qu'il aime/apprécie... Mais pas égoïstement.

**2/ **Cette histoire a connu trois fins en plus de celle-ci ! A votre avis, quelles pouvaient être ces fins ? ;-)

**3/ **Pour les titres de chapitre, voici les malheureux James Bond massacrés : You only live twice, Goldfinger, World is not enough, The spy who loved me & Live and let die. Je m'excuse auprès des fans !

**4/ **Je ne suis pas friande d'OC d'habitude, mais j'ai tellement aimé écrire cette fiction que Lucy, Grace et Jack reviendront peut-être un jour dans Two Two One... Si les idées me viennent :-)


End file.
